Tree Nymphs' Grove
**Yarrow † |visitors = Coven of the Eight **Eloise Gardener **Seraphina **5 other unknown members *Desk Sergeant *Isla † *Margot *Weaver † |inmates = Rogers *Tilly |firstappearance = Flower Child |latestappearance = Is This Henry Mills? }} The Tree Nymphs' Grove is a Land Without Magic location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the nineteenth episode of the seventh season. History One day, one of the tree nymphs, Yarrow, returns to the grove alone, and tells Flora that the sister she had gone out with, Gothel, stayed behind to satisfy her curiosity about the human world. Later when Gothel returns to the grove while still glamoured as a human, Flora prompts her to be proud of what she truly is, to which Gothel reverts to her tree nymph form. Flora mentions knowing that Gothel went to see the humans and tries to persuade her that they are not worth her time as they are conflicted and irrational creatures, despite Gothel insisting the ones she met today are different. She reminds Gothel that she can never be human no matter how much she is drawn to them, and her fate is to be eternal nature just like the rest of their kind. Flora explains that she will get the mantle of "Mother" one day and become the Mother of all magic in this realm. Gothel laments about her inheritance feeling like a prison rather than the freedom she longs for, and Flora agrees it is so because she cannot be with her family and with the humans in the same world. As Gothel does have a choice to accept the mantle or not, Flora puts her trust that she will be wise and realize the only option is to follow nature. After Gothel's key is stolen by Isla, she and her friends gain access to the grove, destroying and killing all the tree nymphs, which also wipes out the last magic in the realm. Gothel returns home to the ruins of her home, finding everyone gone except for Flora, who is dying. Gothel, realizing humans are awful creatures as Flora warned, weeps over her belief that she has failed her sisters, but Flora assures her she has not and nature has simply taken its course. Declaring Gothel to be the new Mother, Flora tells her of the strong seed of magic she possesses within herself. Gothel wishes to make all the humans pay for what they've done, however, Flora suggests she can instead find a new place to grow anew because it's her responsibility and destiny to blossom into what she is meant to be. On her last breath, she counsels her to remember that all Mothers know only goodness can bear sweet fruit. However, Gothel goes on to kill the humans responsible for murdering her family, in addition to the entire human population in the realm, before recruiting another magic user, Seraphina. As the two women look at the destruction around the grove, Gothel explains that the extinction of the tree nymphs has wiped out the last magic in this world and of her plans to wait for humanity to bounce back so she can one day eradicate them for good. She plucks a magic bean from a pod before using it to open a portal, which she and Seraphina use to reach the New Enchanted Forest. }} As Gothel's spell brings magic to Hyperion Heights, Eloise leaves the grove while Rogers remains restrained, where he witnesses one of the witches fulfill her task in the spell before morphing into a tree. Fearing Tilly will meet the same fate, he breaks free and tries to pull her away, only for the poison in his heart to become active again. He later brings Weaver and Margot to the grove, where Margot attempts to talk some sense into Tilly. Tilly shoves her away and shrinks all three of them, but once Henry breaks the Dark Curse, she snaps out of it. With Tilly back to normal, the shrinking effect on Weaver, Rogers, and Margot is also undone. }} }} Trivia |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The scenes with Gothel and the other Tree Nymphs in the grove were filmed on a blue-screen set at The Bridge Studios. While the most of the interior was real, the background was added digitally in post-production. The scenes with Eloise, Tilly and the others at the grove millennia later, were also filmed at The Bridge Studios.File:IGmo_co_lee-719.png Appearances References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations